The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens plant, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia and referred to by the cultivar name Peter Goldteppich.
The new Bidens was discovered by the Inventor in Neu St. Johann, Switzerland, in the spring, 1996, within a population of seedling progeny from various random crosses of Bidens ferulifolia cultivar Goldmarie, not patented, and Bidens ferulifolia cultivar Procumbens, not patented, that were made in the winter, 1995. The selection of this plant was based on its earlier flowering, more compact and denser growth habit, and better overall plant performance compared to the parent cultivars.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Neu St. Johann, Switzerland, has shown that the unique features of this new Bidens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Peters Goldteppichxe2x80x99. Therse characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Peters Goldteppichxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Low-growing and cascading plant habit.
2. Freely branching, dense and bushy appearance.
3. High vigor.
4. Small dark green foliage.
5. Early and continuous flowering.
6. Large golden yellow inflorescences held above and beyond the foliage on wiry peduncles.
The new Bidens can be compared to plants of the Bidens cultivar Innbid, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,261. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Gensingen, Germany, plants of the new Bidens have darker green leaves, larger inflorescences, and flower earlier than plants of the cultivar Innbid. In addition, plants of the new Bidens have a low-growing cascading plant habit whereas plants of the cultivar Innbid are mostly upright.
The cultivar Peters Goldteppich has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.